Consolation
by Cannonade
Summary: After yet another failure, Thundercracker and Skywarp insist on comforting Starscream. What are trine mates for? G1 One shot, pointless Seeker smut, sticky. SSxTCxSW. Mature, don't like, don't read.


**Consolation**

Starscream sighed deeply as he walked through the corridors of the Nemesis, every joint in his frame aching after the cycle's disastrous events. One blue servo unconsciously lifted to his left shoulder, his fingers easing into the armour seams to try and coax away some of the pain. The Decepticon's latest energon raid had been far from successful and, in his infinite wisdom, Megatron had decided the failure was entirely his second's fault. Therefore, not only had he sustained injuries from the accursed Lamborghini Twins and their Jet Judo trick, but he had suffered the somewhat more degrading abuse from his leader's backhand as well. The silver Seeker grumbled as he stood in front of the doors to his quarters, cursing Megatron's name as he punched in his personal access codes. The doors swished open invitingly, Starscream able to breathe a sigh of relief as he sat down on the edge of his berth and shut out the rest of the submerged warship. Hopefully an early recharge and a fuel up in the morning would improve his mood, but sadly, Primus did not smile upon pitiful Seekers.

With a flash of purple, two of the mechs Starscream least felt like conversing with at the present time appeared right in front of him. Not that he hadn't expected it, seeing as it was routine for Skywarp to laugh at him after a beating and then offer some stolen high grade as a means of cheering up his miserable trine leader. Thundercracker on the other hand was never averse to leaving his younger wing mate in peace, but his calls of 'no' or 'get lost' to Skywarp always fell on deaf audios. Therefore, Starscream found himself sitting on the edge of his berth, wings drooped low on his back and optics glaring all manner of threats, albeit hollow, at his trine mates. This time however, the usual laughter did not break out of Skywarp's obnoxious vocaliser and Thundercracker looked distinctly concerned for the younger flyer in front of him. Starscream was about to ask them to explain themselves before he realised exactly where their optics were focussed; both were intently staring at the damage to his wings. The Autobot twins had a fondness for attacking Seekers and, especially where the Decepticon Air Commander was concerned, they took great pleasure in bending their wings into unnatural and exceedingly painful positions. Being too caught up in the punishment swiftly dealt out by Megatron, Starscream hadn't noticed the condition of his now all too sensitive appendages. Both were dented and scratched, crumpled at the tips and his right was even missing an aileron, dried energon staining the hideous wound.

"Primus damned glitches," Skywarp snarled. "We'll pay 'em back next time."

"No Autobot will get away with hurting a Seeker's wings like this," Thundercracker agreed.

"So you're not going to laugh at my misfortune?" Starscream sneered, crossing his arms over the slightly cracked glass of his canopy. "After all, Megatron did just humiliate me in front of practically the entire Decepticon army for something that wasn't even my fault."

"Yeah but he always does that to you Screamer," Skywarp told him, shrugging away his trine leader's words as he sat down next to him. "But this is different, this time the enemy assaulted your pride as a Seeker; that's far worse than anything old Megs can ever do."

"Warp..."

"Oh shut up for once, will ya? Just let us take care of things."

Starscream couldn't even force out a snide remark as Skywarp gently massaged the sweeping surface of one wing, especially as Thundercracker joined them on his other side and began to lavish the same affectionate treatment to his other wing. The silver Seeker hummed his pleasure as a deep purr in his vocaliser, his entire frame melting at the tender caresses from his trine mates. The sensations were always a constant reminder of the way things used to be, not just prior to landing on Earth but before the war against the Autobots started; even before the Decepticons existed. They had always been close as a trine and often they felt drawn apart as the war waged on, but it was times like these that always brought them close together. Whether it was to comfort Starscream after a fight with Megatron, or ease Thundercracker out of his insecurities, or treat Skywarp after a battle move went horribly wrong, it didn't matter. They were brought together as a trine again, where it was all about their connections as Seekers and not about their duties to the Decepticon cause. In the embrace of the others' was where they truly felt at peace.

The Decepticon Air Commander allowed his optics to flicker offline as Thundercracker left his side temporarily, returning as quickly as he could with his superior's medical equipment. He released deep gasps from his intakes as his blue trine mate worked at the scratches in his armour, carefully welding them shut before soothing them with caresses from his fingertips. All the while, Skywarp continued to pet along the edges of his wings, teasing the flight sensors and sending shivers of pleasure through every system. Starscream onlined his optics as the two flyers shifted, Thundercracker to attend to his other wing and the injuries sustained to his front while Skywarp settled behind him to massage his wing struts. The trine leader couldn't stop the soft moans and grateful purrs that slipped from his lip components, his wing mates responding in kind as they continued their work.

As usual, it was Skywarp who pressed for their trine bonding to take a more intimate turn. The black Seeker wound his arms around Starscream's hips, carefully avoiding any contact with his cockpit and pressing his front against his leader's back. Unconsciously, Starscream titled his helm back, a soft hum of pleasure escaping his vocaliser as Skywarp nuzzled into his neck cables and kissed him tenderly. Thundercracker meanwhile had set down the welding tool in favour of a glass repair implement, the heated tip gradually filling in the cracks and smoothing them over. Starscream flinched at the slight pain, only to have Skywarp instantly soothe it away with a few light touches to his wingtips. He murmured appreciatively as his blue wing mate finished his work, gently running a black servo along his canopy glass before moving in to lick along the hairline split above his spark chamber. The silver Seeker gasped loudly at that, raising both servos to grip the sides of Thundercracker's helm in encouragement. Any such contact to a flyer's canopy was considered the height of intimacy, even more so when done by a trine mate. He had spark merged with both of his wing mates, firstly to form the trine bond and subsequently for pleasure, and although it was always an enjoyable experience with either one, Thundercracker always merged with a much deeper passion.

"Feeling better Screamer?" Skywarp murmured into his audio receptors.

Starscream was willing to forgive the annoying nickname for the time being. "Much."

"Good," the teleporter smirked. "So, how _did_ it feel being beaten up by Megs like that?"

"Shut up, slagger!"

Starscream made to punch his trine mate in the nasal plating, only to have his lips claimed in a forceful kiss. All of his aggression left him immediately in place of arousal, a deep groan escaping him as he opened his mouth and immediately found it plundered by Skywarp's glossa. A purple servo grasped his helm and pulled him into the kiss, the other sliding down his waist to rub at his rapidly heating crotch plating. Starscream bucked into the touch shamelessly, earning a chuckle from Thundercracker before he descended on his trine leader's neck, nipping and sucking at the cabling. Still engrossed in his kiss with Skywarp, Starscream reached back with one arm to run his servo along the underside of the black Seeker's wing, smirking deviously as he felt a tremor run through his frame. His other servo reached for Thundercracker, massaging over the plane of a wing before dragging across ailerons to pinch at them lovingly.

Both Seekers responded instantly to their leader's touches, their own becoming eager yet losing none of their gentleness. Skywarp's fingers rubbed harder at Starscream's interface panel, the tip of his digits occasionally tracing the edges of the thin metal. Starscream groaned longingly at his touch, the panel immediately snapping back and exposing his pressurising spike. Skywarp smiled and finally broke from the kiss, moving to lick along the edge of a wing while his servo fisted Starscream's spike and pumped it at a leisurely pace. Thundercracker didn't hesitate to replace his trine mate, his nasal plating rubbing an upward path until it brushed against his leader's, their lip plating sliding together almost instantly.

"Hmm, so responsive Star," Skywarp whispered into his audio.

The black Seeker squeezed the base of Starscream's spike, drawing harsh pants from the jet's intakes as he increased the pace of his strokes shortly afterward. With a deep moan into Thundercracker's mouth, Starscream wrapped both arms about his blue companion's neck, hips thrusting up to meet the motions of Skywarp's servo. With a perverted snicker, Skywarp removed his servo from his leader's throbbing spike to slide his fingers lower, Thundercracker's immediately replacing it and stroking with more force. Starscream broke the kiss to tilt his helm back, moaning loudly as Skywarp's digits carefully shifted aside his valve covering and one buried in to the last knuckle.

"Wow Scream, you're pretty much ready for a good fragging," Skywarp's dirty talk only heated the silver Seeker up further. "Was that just our doing, or is our illustrious Air Commander a naughty little Seeker who gets off on beatings from Megatron?"

Starscream mumbled something incoherently, his cooling fans revving higher.

"I didn't quite catch that," the purple Seeker teased.

"Sky... Skywarp..."

"Hmm?"

"I..." Starscream broke off with a loud shriek as Skywarp plunged in a second finger, rubbing against the deepest nodes he could reach. "Slag it, stop s-stalling and frag me!"

Skywarp chuckled. "Of course, _Air Commander_."

There was an audible click and Starscream's cooling fans roared, a long, whimpering moan escaping him as he felt Skywarp rub his extended spike against his aft. Thundercracker's optics panned down his trine leader's frame, fixing on those red hips as they wiggled expectantly against his wing mate's dripping member. His own interface panel retracted, unable to bear the pressure any longer and he released a stuttering gasp as his spike met the cool air of the room. He gently took one of Starscream's blue servos in his, pressing it against his canopy glass and guiding it down slowly, dragging over his hips until his commander took his spike in hand a tugged at it eagerly. Thundercracker threw his helm back, lips parted in a silent plea for more, his dark servos reaching up to grasp each of Starscream's wings.

"Hmm that's it," Skywarp growled. "So hot, TC."

Panting softly, Starscream leaned forwards into his blue trine mate as he continued to service his spike, burying his face plates into his taught neck cables. Skywarp licked his lips, his free hand curving lovingly over the silver Seeker's pert aft while his fingers thrust in and out of that tight, twitching port. His optics watched keenly as Starscream trailed kisses down Thundercracker's frame, the blue Seeker arching his back struts beautifully at the attention lavished upon him. He groaned with wanton desire as Starscream bent over further, his lip components brushing over the head of Thundercracker's spike before flicking out his glossa over the leaking tip.

"St-Starscream..." the blue Tetrajet keened.

His blue thighs shifted wider apart as Starscream's helm dipped lower, laving his hot glossa from the base of his spike to the tip, pausing occasionally to trace the edge of a faintly glowing ridge. All three Seekers felt their cooling fans hit their top speed as their temperatures spiked, two pairs of optics greedily drinking in the sight of Starscream swallowing the entire length of Thundercracker's interface spike.

"Damn Star, you're too sexy for your own good," Skywarp murmured affectionately.

He slipped his fingers free from Starscream's soaked valve, the action going unnoticed as he paid rapt attention to servicing his other wing mate. He purred as he gave his spike a few firm strokes, almost losing himself in the scene playing out before him until he felt Starscream grind his hip plating back against him. Skywarp licked his lips again, pressing the tip of his spike into the silver jet's waiting port and guiding it firmly inside, moaning deeply each time a sensor node brushed over a ridge. Starscream's sweeping silver wings trembled on his back, his hips grinding back shamelessly as he was penetrated from both ends and filled so deliciously. He hummed his approval around Thundercracker's spike, his valve clenching around Skywarp's at the delightful noises erupting from the blue Seeker's vocal processor.

Eventually, Thundercracker pushed away from Starscream's oral talents in favour of retracting his valve cover, the scent of lubricant wafting over his leader's olfactory sensors. Lubricant oozed out over his aft and pooled to the berth beneath, Starscream immediately taking the invitation and licking the line up to the rim of his port. He grasped his blue trine mate's hips to hold him down, bringing his lips to that delectable valve and extending his glossa to tease the exterior nodes. Thundercracker moaned deliriously, not registering the moment when Skywarp reached out to pull him forwards, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. Skywarp's thrusting ceased its gentle rhythm, Starscream panting hard between Thundercracker's legs as he was driven further forward, tongue dipping into the moist heat of his interface port.

As soon as those blue thighs began to quiver violently on either side of helm, the Air Commander pulled back and dragged his trine mate down, separating the heated lip lock above. Thundercracker moaned wantonly, pressing his back struts into the smooth metal surface of the berth as he was pulled under Starscream, the tip of his spike teasing his entrance. Skywarp grasped both of Thundercracker's thrusters in his servos and hoisted his legs up, the force of his thrusts guiding Starscream forwards and into the second frame beneath him.

"Oh Primus..." Starscream mewled, revelling in the dual sensations coursing through his circuits.

"Too much for ya, Scream?" Skywarp teased, nipping at his audio.

"Hmm... if you can s-still talk Skywarp... then you can... ugh, go f-f-faster!"

Not one to back down from a challenge, Skywarp tightly grabbed Starscream's hips and pulled out before slamming home with great force, ripping a pained grunt from his trine leader. Thundercracker clung tightly to the writhing silver frame above him as Skywarp set the pace, utterly relentless in his vigorous thrusting. The three Seekers moved in perfect synchronisation, the room now buzzing with the combined revs from their coolant systems and echoing with their shrieks of desire and commands to be fragged faster, _harder_. Wings twitched, servos groped and hips plates grinded as they lost themselves in each other; in the bliss that could only be felt in the throes of passion with a fellow trine mate. Like this, nothing outside of the door mattered to them; not the war against the Autobots, not the threats of deactivation on the battlefield and not even the restoration of Cybertron. All that did matter was that, for one single moment, they no longer felt alone and no longer felt like just another cog in the great Decepticon war machine; they were more than soldiers and they mattered to each other. For this moment, they could simply exist as a trine again before putting their traditions as Seekers aside again when they returned to their duties.

"Warp... TC..." Starscream murmured huskily. "I..."

"We know Screamer," Thundercracker whispered to him. "We know."

All three Seekers held tightly to each other as their rhythm faltered, overload crashing down upon them as they grinded as deep as they could possibly go. Starscream's cries of ecstasy easily drowned out those of his trine, a trait that earned him the obnoxious nickname he simultaneously loathed and adored. The jets collapsed into a heap on the berth, their intakes gasping and fans roaring in the effort to cool down their overheated frames. Thundercracker was the first to shift, his fuselage complaining from the discomfort of two Seekers pinning him to the berth. Skywarp sat back slowly, his sated spike slipping free from his trine leader's valve and his arms winding around his slimmer form to lift him off Thundercracker. Starscream's vocaliser clicked contentedly at the gentle treatment, already beginning to feel a recharge cycle slipping up on him in the comfort of the black Seeker's arms.

"Sometimes I wish it could always be like this," Thundercracker murmured without thinking. "Just the three of us, nothing else to worry about."

"I'd deactivate both of you in less than three cycles," Starscream snorted.

"Huh, so that's the thanks we get for fragging your processors out?" Skywarp grumbled.

"Make that less than two."

"C'mon Star, think about it," the blue Seeker laughed. "If we were on our own, then you'd be the supreme leader."

Silence filled the room for several kliks while Starscream thought it over. "Well, once we defeat the Autobots and the Decepticons control Cybertron, we _can_ just be a trine again. But Megatron needs us to help, otherwise his army would be the most incompetent group of fools the universe has ever seen."

Skywarp grinned. "There's the Starscream we know."

The silver Tetrajet smiled, resting his helm back on the teleporter's shoulders; he had to admit, he felt more like his usual self after receiving their comfort. No more words needed to be said between the three as they shifted to snuggle together on the berth, Starscream nestled securely between his wing mates. As much as he argued with them and hated it when they obeyed Megatron's orders over his own, he would be the first to admit he loved his trine and he'd be lost without them. Instinctively feeling the connection they all shared, they slipped into a contented recharge cycle entwined in each other, knowing that no matter how tough the road to victory would be, they always had each other to confide in.


End file.
